New Content
Welcome to the new content page! Here you can find information about publicly posted new and incoming content for Golden Age! In the week of 02 May 2012, GMDredd started the weekly huddle with Server Legends. During these huddles, GMs engage with players, asking for feedback, answering questions, and in some cases, featuring new and incoming content. This week, Legends was treated to news about upcoming revampings for Golden Age. Five major changes will be made to the game in three categories: Heroes, Sires, and Alliances. Updates for Heroes Hero Skills: Enroll in Hero College for better skills! Hero skills are getting an upgrade! According to GMDredd's teaser, hero skills will be able to be upgraded to better, stronger skills you cannot find in a wild. Using an item (probably from Item Mall - but this means maybe purple/orange wild finding potential!), players can upgrade basic skils to level II, III, and IV skills! The image also suggess new hero skills that at the writing of this article were only available through a one-time promotion. The last three skills affect (in order) leadership, grain absorption when in travel, and government ability. Hero Quests: A new way to get Epic Gear! Before the update, Hero Quests only gave out white, green, and blue gear, along with hero experience, depending on the level of the quest completed. After the changes, the hero quests will have a new item drop (Hero Medals: see image). When collected, the medals will act similar to the metal bars received with gear breakdowns. En masse, these hero medals can be turned in for a chest containing an Epic Gear piece in the level of your choosing. Hero Cage Matches: Battle Heroes 1:1 directly! Currently, the only way for players to test their heroes against another sire's heroes it to engage in battle at a city, which can result in multiple participants, or to stage a pre-planned battle with another sire at an empty village (which still threatens the unnecessary loss of troops). With this new content, heroes can now challenge each other directly - no troops, no additional armies, just Hero A vs Hero B! The preview image shows the details for what he matches will provide, but behind that window you can also see the setup to the fighting brackets. Sire will pin their heros against heroes at and above their levels, climbing the ranks to become the nunmber-one ranked hero in the server. Ranks will constantly change and will be automatically reset after some time. Updates for Sires Sire Skills: A tree system has emerged! New skills to be learned! Sire skills are a complicated system. with each sire learning different skills to a different level depending on what troops they use or expect to be used against them. Currently, sires upgrade skills using coins from salary. This will not change, but what skills sires can add will. As shown in the image to the right, sire skills will be based on a tree system, commonly seen in RPGs with multiple skill options. Instead of allowing sires to open all skills, limited only by their earning potential, sire skills will be based on the Sire Skill Warehouse. Possibly, the sire skill warehouse may be absolute, meaning no more points will be added once used. ''The details for the point system have not been revealed, so conceptions on this are pure speculation. '' The image also hints to sires being able to directly influence fighting capacity in a more understandable manner. The current system shows skills having up to 150 points added to skill levels for all offensive and defensive skills per troop type. This image shows the limit raised to 200, and skills being based on a percentage increase, similar to how Hero Skills are affected. Updates for Alliances Alliance Towns: Current alliance buildings come to life, new ones to follow! Currently, alliance "towns" don't exist. In the Alliance interface, members can view which buildings their alliance has, and what level these buildings are. At the moment, only three buildings exist, with a maximum level of 5: Meeting Hall, Hall, and Store. The image to the left shows a preview of the new alliance buildings as well as a new interface for alliances overall. Upcoming, alliance buildings will be viewable and useable as if they were NPCs. Upgrades for Sire Skills and Hero Skills are also alluded to be integrated into the new alliance interface.